Everything I hoped for has been strangely set aside
by bacon818
Summary: Entry 741021! Perhaps the station will hold the key to the real goals of Group 935. I still do not trust the Percy Jackson guy, as he seems to know my plans, but, I digress. Who would have thought the MDT was capable of time travel? Where did that little girl disappear to? Only time will tell what new questions awaits us in this... THEATER OF THE DAMNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own call of duty or Percy Jackson,**

**This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it!**

Well I will say, today sucked. First of all the people I loved forgot me for my brother, Allen, my mom and step dad where killed by zombies, I found out I could grab guns off walls and open boxes to give me guns, and these new sodas give me powers. So, as I said, today sucked.

Anyway I took another shot with my AK47."sh*t"! A horde of 60 zombies where coming. I quickly ran though the kitchen to the porch. I look down."Quite a a long drop" I whispered to myself. I looked back. The horde was closing in." Well world, nice knowing you", I said out loud. I started shooting my gun till it was out of ammo. I closed my eyes and wait for myself to show up at the underworld. Just as I thought it was the end, I stumbled back unto a round platform. I look down, just as I did a blue light covered me.

I appeared in what seemed to be a theater. A lobby was set out in front of me, with two stairs on each side. I sat down right where I was standing. I started to cry. Huge, round drops. I really wished that there where no zombies here, well, i really need to sit down and grieve.

As much as I wished that was true, my thoughts where proved wrong when I heard a groan to my right. I turned my head to see a limping dead man in a Nazi uniform limping and groaning.

"SH*T"! I took out Riptide and cut it's head clean off it's body. I looked down at my watch. It read 630. I learned back at my mom's apartment that my watch displays what I call points, which are used to buy the sodas, wall weapons, and what my watch calls "the mystery box". It says how much points I have, what I'm buying and how much it costs.

"Well time to kill some sh*t faces".

**_5 rounds later..._**

"Well here we go, let's find Dr mystery". I opened a door on the top of the lobby I somehow got to here,_ I wonder how I got here, maybe a bunch of magic horse came and... _Percy, stay on focus, stupid ADD. I focused on what was in front of my goddamn bloody face."DR MYSTERY YOU ****** ******* GAMBLER!"

I ran as quick as a horse, aka as fast as I can run and kicked open the box. The jingle played while the weapons spun between a smooth looking green gun to a nice looking black shotgun with the stock on the top. It finally stopped at a black assault rifle with the strap on its side. "Time to kill more sh*t faces! Wait, what gun is this?" I looked down at my watch. It said "commando".

I suddenly felt a sudden jolt of pain to my back. Thanks to my reflexes I quickly turned around and used riptide to slash it at his body, then pulling my sword out. I then quickly sliced its head off its body.

"That scared the living Hades out of me."

**I hope you enjoyed that first little prolouge. Dont worry i will update. I have an idea involving richtofens grand scheme. Ops spoiler. Well thats at the end of this book. See you. Oh and FYI this takes place after the last olimpian but before the lost hero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, i hope you enjoy.**

Blood. That's all I see. On my closes, on my skin, on the wall, everywhere. I was exhausted from all the zombie killing, and I finally got a break, maybe I killed all of them? Who knows.

I lay down on the floor, well, a place that was not covered in dark red blood. I quickly fell asleep and hoped for a dreamless rest, like most of the time, I was wrong.

_dream_

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a huge triangle and three men around it. One was a man in a Nazi suit, he had that insane look on his face. the other was a man in a lab coat, with a name pin "Shuster". the other was also a Nazi, with a gun pointed at a man who was also in a lab coat, with a pin that read "Maxis". The man in the Nazi suit said "Samantha, comply or we will kill maxis."

"Maxis" then look up and said "Samantha, I am sorry for not being a good father and for experimenting on fluffy. I am truly sorry. Samantha, I just ask one thing from you, KILL THEM, KILL ALL OF GROUP 935!" Then he was shot in the head, things seemed to go in slow monition as the bullet went through Maxis's head.

A girlish scream was heard, "NO DADDY!"

Zombies started to come out of the ground, there yellow eyes seeming to pierce my soul. "Shuster" was eaten first, then the man who shot Maxis. The man with the Nazi suit, the last one alive, quickly ran to a spiral blue large plate on the ground, the same one that brought me here from my house, he then dispersed in a blue light.

The same girlish scream was heard was heard again, "I WILL KILL YOU EVIL RICHTOFEN".

I then woke up from my dream.

**Well chapter two, the next chapter will be the filler chapter, please R&R.**


	3. The truth

I must say I am adjusting to this new life quite easily and quite wonderfully, as though I really prefer this life to my other, it does get, well, quite messy. But I do prefere it, now that I am looking back at it, what the f*ck did I find good about my f*cked up life.

_Well another stupid f*cked up flashback_

_I look back at his camp, HIS! It used to be mine, now his, I swear I will get revenge on everyone of them, EVERYONE, I made sure they knew that, all the campers, all the gods. I  
will be back, I will strike back, I will be there worst nightmare!_

_End of the f*cked up flashback._

Just as I finished thinking about how I was going to get revenge I heard a scream behind me. I turned around with riptide in one hand my m1911 in the other, I saw a zombiefied face about to bite me, I shot it three times then cut its head off. I put my gun and sword back and took out my first assault rifle, my ak-47."LET'S GET THIS SH*T STARTED"!

I started first with getting a perfect head shot, droping the zombie instantly. I then started on just spraying all of my 28 rounds left, watching as all the blaood, guts, and arms flew everywhere.

_End of the day _

That night again I slept, and again I did not get a dreamless sleep.

_In my dream_

It started out showing the old man and Richtofen arguing, then showed images of the old man and Richtofen in seemingly big building with lot's of symbols of "935". As it was playing the images a song started to play.

_No one can see me and I've lost all feeling_  
_And now I know I won't die alone._  
**I'll stop you from breathing**  
**and all your deceiving**  
**and this house is not my own!**

**No!**  
_More forgiveness._  
_**No!**_  
_And the reason is_  
_I know I won't die alone._

**I have returned!**  
_Everyone dies,_  
_and everyone lies,_  
_they're waiting for the second coming again._

_Everyone tries to_  
_hold onto their lives,_  
_when no one's alive,_  
**bring me 115!**

_You stand for nothing and_  
_overlooked something._  
_I'll bring you down,_  
_all on my own._

**I'm the end I can taste it,**  
**I'll justify hatred,**  
**I am the chosen one,**  
**left hand of all that's**  
**sacred!**

**No!**  
_More forgiveness._  
**No!**  
_I'll bring you death and pestilence._  
_I'll bring you down on my own._

**I have returned!**

_and everything dies,_  
_look to the skies._  
_To see the end of_  
_all creation again._

_See with your eyes,_  
_my army of flies._  
_When no one's alive_  
**bring me 115!**

_I've lost all form and unity._  
_Where has my life gone?_  
_I'll bring you doom that you can see_  
_and bring you down to see you bleed._

_Everyone dies,_  
_and everyone lies._  
_They're waiting for the_  
_second coming again,_

_Everyone tries to_  
_hold on to their life,_  
_When no one's alive_  
**bring me 115!**

_and everything dies,_  
_look to the skies._  
_To see the end of_  
_all creation again._

_See with your eyes,_  
_my army of flies._  
_When no one's alive_  
**Bring me 115!**

_And nobody cries when_  
_everyone dies and_  
_no one's alive_  
**Bring me 115!**

_End of dream_

I again woke up with a cold sweat. But before I got up I noticed something, the song, it seemed like two people where arguing, telling each other there faults, and from the images that i saw, my guess is that both Richtofen and the old man is not really good, in fact it seems like both of them has bad intentions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi**,** I am feeling kind of lazy, so no AN, oh and I may put up a poll for pairing, I was first going to do Misty, but I also like Zoe, and (no offense), Elena Sigmein (spelled it wrong), I know she is a real person, but no has done it. I probably won't because she is a real person, and it may be offensive. So for now Zoe or Misty, I won't put up the poll yet, I will soon. Oh and lastly, I may un-censored the swears. Sorry, but also forgot, I know this seems like that Sh*t when Annabeth cheats and all, but it will be explained in the sequel why all of the campers betrayed Percy, and went to Allen. Hint, hint, Dr. Shuster, the mist, and Element 115.**

Chapter 4 (Khayyam(what does that mean, it was on auto correct for yayyyyyyyyy?))

I deiced I had enough of this boring room, so I started to move forward. I opened the door to some wired room, it had a rectangular wall in the middle, separating the room into two areas. On the part to the left, there was a closet wide open. In it looked like old costumes, dusty and worn out. On the other side to the right, where I was, there it just lead forward, deeper to the room. The only difference to the left was no closet, and instead a window for zombies.

Speaking of zombies, they still haven't appeared, which is getting me really anxious, as I am still ADHD, and ADHD kid + long wait with nothing to do = bad, B-A-D. So of course, I explored.

I had a bit of points left, so I opened the next door. What surprised me was a big, flat, power switch right on the other side of room. Oh the room, imagine a huge stage, with back doors on each side, that was basically the room. Any way I walked over to the power switch, and, well, me being curious and anxious (curious and anxious do not go well together) I pulled the switch up.

A huge, loud jolt was heard. Electricity was heard surging through the old, 50 years old wires.

"BUZZ"

A huge curtain at the front of the stage opened up, revealing a gigantic room, like gigantic. Chairs where set up where the audience sits, well what was left of the 50 year old rotting chairs.

But something really caught my eye. It was a giant tube, a Nazi symbol on the top. There was an opening at the front that could fit several people. In the middle, a circular platform was resting there, lights going in random patterns, like going off to another world. The same one I stepped, or fell back unto at my Mom's apartment.

Yes I am stupid, but I can be smart when I want. And I figured this out quite fast. This was the teleporter that brought. So if I can figure out how to use this, I can get the F*ck out of here.

I had no idea how much of a mess I was getting myself into.

**I know I kind out made Percy smart, but he can be smart when he wants to. Anyway sorry for not updating. I have been really busy with middle school. And I was sick yesterday, so that did not help AT ALL. Anyway stay cool all you awesome, umm, as*holes. Yeah. Anyway this is Bacon818 signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**SOUP AND BACON**

I decided to test something out. I stepped into the circular tube that seemingly could bring me out of this f*cked up place.

Right before I stepped into this piece of Nazi technology, I heard several groans to my right. I spun around so quickly I could have given myself a concussion. I saw several zombies coming out from the room I just left.

"Sh*t!"

I toke out my newly acquired Commando and open fire.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Split,splat,clunk,bam bam."

That was the only sound heard as I sprayed my Commando unto the zombies hoard.

"Click"

The sound echoed throughout the stage. I knew I didn't have time to reload, or time to take out my ak-47 I had gotten my hands on earlier. I had only one choice. I stepped back into the Nazi chamber.

Blue electricity danced around my body before I was engulfed in a blinding blue light.

"Buzz."

I fell onto some old wood.

"cough cough"

I felt really woozy from my little trip around the world. I had no idea where I was, but I knew we where around swamp water. I looked behind me to see the teleporter I had came from sparking with blue light before it died down, all the lights shutting down.

"Well sh*t. This Nazi piece of sh*t is broken."

I knew I was stuck here for at least a while, so I decided to take in my surroundings. I was in what looked like a small hut made of old, rotting wood. I was what looked like the lower floor, there was a stairwell to go upstairs, but it was blocked by debris. I looked to my left and found...

**Ohhhh cliffy. Anyway I was at my brothers school when I updated this, and I am using the school computer. My Mom is at a meeting for chaperons, so yeah, updating from a sh*tty old computer. Anyway I will update three way war, but I have not a lot of inspiration.I may do camp Jupiter, but I have been playing supreme commander and Starcraft a lot more lately, and I have an idea involving a Cybran experimental gunship, I may have a link to the image. I will have a link in my profile up soon. Anyway please vote on the poll for the pairing for this story. I really cannot decide. I really love Zoe, but I also love Misty. I know I have Misty in the pairing, but I will have either Misty or Zoe. I also have Ali, or the Weasel in the characters. Yes he will come in, and yes he will have a part in the story (so will Mob of the dead) so don't get your panties in a twist Ali fans. Anyway thank you for reading this and for all your support (and for this really long author's note), please favorite and follow, and review and PM me with suggestions. Anyway just to remind you one more time, vote on the poll, when the pairing will come in I will take it down. It will not be a instantly fall in love, probably like in the third squeal it will happen. Anyway this is Bacon818, and have a good day all you f*cking a**holes.  
**


End file.
